The Secret of the Wolves
by Twi-Hard4
Summary: This is based of the Wolves of Mercy Falls trilogy.. its my first story.. please review! Callie was accidentally changed when she was 10yrs old. This was never meant to be her life and she doesn't Want this life! What happens when she helplessly falls in love with a human boy and wants nothing more than to be a human like him, but he wants nothing more than HER...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Callie:

"Jay, shut up" I said. The cafe's bright florescent lights and the sun streaming through the glass did nothing to cover my blush. The muffled chattering of the surrounding people did nothing to stifle the words coming out of Jay's mouth.

"Why? I can you see you making googly eyes at him." he teased.

"I said shut up" I glared at him. I tried covering my hot cheeks with my hands, but that only made him laugh harder. We were enjoying our last days as humans together and Coffee seemed to always warm us up. Standing in line we were talking quietly, or at least I was trying to.

Jay's teasing was about how intent I seemed to be with the guy behind the counter. He had black hair that swept across his forehead and eyebrows and came down around his ears. His eyes were this bright, beautiful, yet guarded blue. And his skin was a caramel tan. He looked like he could be around my age, maybe a little bit older.

*Snap, snap*

Suddenly Jay's hand was in front of my face. I jerked back but Jay steadied me before I could bump into anyone. If I was to go to high school I would be a sophomore and Jay would be a junior. Were 16 and 17... I wonder how old the guy making coffee was exactly… Jay was about 6 foot and was really pretty good looking. He has short cropped black hair and striking green eyes. People have constantly asked him if he is, or would like to be, a model. His high cheek bones and square jaw definitely helped to make his face stand out. Often people would think we were going out because we always hung out together, but it wasn't like that. We were just really good friends. I mean I was friends with the whole pack but Jay was the one who helped me get through those long days when I first began to shift.

"Can I take your order?" they guy at the counter asked. His nametag said COLIN.

"Uh ya, I'll have a latte..." I said. I wanted to make eye contact but I got stuck staring at his beautiful, perfect smile.

"And I'll have a caramel macchiato" Jay said from behind.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes. What's the name for the order?"

"Ja..."

"Callie" I said quickly, before Jay could finish. I smiled as I watched his hand move to write the letters of my name.

We found a small table by the window to sit at while waiting. Without making it to obvious I sat so that I could peek glances over at Colin. The sun coming through the window felt really good. It wasn't super-hot but it wasn't cool enough so that Jay and I risked shifting either.

"So what was that about?" Jay asked once we sat down.

"I dunno. Maybe it was me going for him. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" I asked smirking at him. He scowled at me but I could tell he was trying to hold back a grin.

"Ya know, your face is gonna end up sticking like that if you don't stop" I said, which caused him to grin. Just then I heard Colin call my name from the counter.

I walked over to the counter and he pushed the coffee cups over to me, but what I saw caused me to smile and I had to look up at him to see his face.

In my latte instead of the usual leaf deco there was a cute little wolf face and a paw. If only he knew the irony in that.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! You might say I have a special…connection… with wolves" I said, smiling mischievously.

"Ah, but don't we all?" he asked, grinning back. I thanked him for the coffee and made my way back to the table.

Jay looked at me then said "So, did you have fun flirting with the pretty boy?"

"Oh you're one to talk" I retaliated.

He looked over at my latte and I could see him studying it.

"Huh, cute" he mumbled but then concern crossed his face. He leaned in and whispered "You don't think he knows do you?"

I gave him one of my don't be ridiculous looks.

"How would he know Jay?" we sat there in silence, just thinking. I smiled sadly but before I could hide it Jay saw.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about what a shame it is that Colin's human… and I'm not…"

"Oh…" Jay looked uncomfortable but eventually stopped acting so weird as we sat there talking. I went back to the counter to give the silver tray back that the coffee was on.

"Thanks for the latte!" I called out to Colin. He looked up from the espresso he was making, gave me a lopsided smile, and held up a finger telling me to wait. Jay stood by the door looking annoyed.

Once Colin finished he came over to me and grabbed the sharpie with one hand, then held out the other to me and said "May I?"

I smiled and held my hand out to him. He took it and wrote down his number. Once he was done he looked at me with a huge grin on his face, winked, and walked away.

When I walked back over to Jay he shook his head at me and together we exited the coffee shop.

It really was too bad that Colin was human and I was stuck as part of the Richfield pack as the warm summer air was fading.

Jay:

I wish I didn't like Callie, but it was hard not to. I mean most anyone would be attracted to her just by looking at her! She was beautiful! She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair had natural red tints in it and the summer sun made it look copper. And her eyes were this beautiful light blue that sometimes even looked grey. And everything about her was just so amazing! Even looking at her as a wolf you wouldn't want to walk away. She was stunning even then. Her fur was this magnificent copper color that seemed too have gold tints in the sun and her eyes were exactly the same. They had the same color and held the same love and compassion as they did in her human form.

I just wish she would realize how I felt about her. I understand why she didn't though. We had been friends since the beginning. I was 11 and she had just turned 10. I still feel so guilty though. It's my fault she has this life. Has a life she despises.

_I was in my wolf form. I was wandering around the woods and I didn't know where I was anymore. All I knew was that I had gone too far because I was on the edge of the woods and there were houses. I went to turn around when I heard someone laugh. I turned and there was this little girl who seemed to be my age running around in her backyard. She turned and spotted me then. She smiled and came closer. I didn't understand. I thought humans were supposed to fear us. But when she yelled out "Come here puppy" I understood. I wasn't as big as the rest of the pack yet, I was just a pup, and apparently I looked it too. She came over and started petting me. It felt so good so I decided to stay. We played around the whole day. We played fetch and I chased her around and it was so much fun. She came over and started rough-housing and we started rolling around on the ground. Caught up in the moment, I nipped her. I didn't know what my bite could do! It was already about the end of summer when it happened. When I came back the next day it was much colder. We played for a while but then she screamed and fell to the ground. Her parents weren't home and there was no one there to hear her scream except me, but I had no idea what was going on. I sat there whining and licking her face as she screamed in agony and clutched her head. Finally her body started convulsing and in what seemed like hours, she shifted. She stood there shivering and cowering, not knowing what was going on. I told her she would be ok, I would get her help. And then I took her to the pack leader, Sam._

I honestly don't think I'll ever stop feeling bad for doing this to her. She's said that it wasn't my fault and she's forgiven me but the problem is, I don't know if I can ever forgive Myself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Colin:

I didn't know who she was, where she lived, or how long she would be here. All I knew about her was that her name is Callie and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've never seen her at school before. I would have recognized her. She was so beautiful, there's no way you could forget her!

Was that guy with her her boyfriend? If he was would she still have let me give her my number? I wanted her to call me but at the same time I definitely didn't want to get on that guys bad side. He could easily beat my ass! All I could hope for was that she would come back so that I could get a chance to talk to her.

Callie:

Summer was going to end soon. Every day it got colder and colder outside, but me and Jay were dying being stuck inside all day. We decided to go back to the coffee shop one last time before it was time to shift. We bundled up though so that the cold autumn air couldn't get to us and cause us to shift in front of everyone. Once we got into the coffee shop I had Jay go pick out a seat while I ordered our coffee. I looked around but I didn't see Colin. I really hope he was working today, but then again it was early and he might not work till later in the afternoon. There was one person left in front of me when I heard the front door open and someone shouted "Hey man, sorry I'm late!" I turned to see Colin

"Yo Colin, where the hell you been man? It's packed up in here!" said the guy working the counter. I turned back to look at Colin but he looked like he was having some trouble maneuvering through the crowd. He bumped into someone who shoved him back causing Colin to bump into me and send us sprawling on the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Colin laying on top of me.

He looked at me for a second before he registered what happened "Shit, Callie, are you ok?" but before I could answer Jay ran over and shoved Colin out of the way.

"Callie are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" I turned to look at Colin but he wasn't there anymore. Finally everything calmed down. Colin was behind the counter, I was *Standing* in line, and everyone else was quietly talking. When I got up to the counter it just so happened to be Colin who walked up to get my order. He immediately started blushing and wouldn't even make eye contact. "Look, sorry about that Callie, I really didn't meant to knock you down like that" he said.

I looked at him for a second… he actually remembered my name? "Uh, its fine really"

He smiled, "Ok, so what can I get you?"

"A latte and a caramel macchiato please" I said smiling

He grinned and said "Alright, it'll be ready in a minute"

I sat down with Jay and we took our coats off. There was really no point keeping them on right now, I mean, we were in a warm building after all. As we sat there talking someone opened the door just as a huge gust of freezing cold air blew in. Everyone continued to talk. No one knew that there was a girl in the back about to shift into a damn wolf. Jay was studying something in the corner, he seemed fine. I thought I was fine at first too... but then my body started convulsing slightly.

"Jay" I whispered. He looked up at me and fear flashed across his face.

"Callie, you're gonna be fine. The winds gone now and its warm in here. Just put your coat on and relax. Ok?"

"I. Cant." I breathed

Colin:

I walked over to the counter and was about to yell for Callie when I saw her in the corner having a seizure or something. I ran over there as fast as I could.

"Hey, what's going on? Is she ok? Should I call 911?" I asked. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what was going on. He didn't answer my questions though. He just continued to lean over Callie and whisper in her ear.

"That's it, I'm calling 911!" but before I could even unlock my phone the other guy snatched it from me and smashed it on the ground.

"We can Not call someone. If you really wanna do something then help me get her into the woods out back!" he spit at me

I was dumbfound. Why the hell did he want to take her into the woods? I just stared at him for a minute not knowing what to say or do. He started lifting her then turned back to me

"Are you gonna help me or just stand there like a dumb-ass?" that seemed to snap me out of it. Together we carried Callie outside and into the woods where we laid her down.

Callie:

I was inside when I felt someone, someone's?, Lift me up and bring me outside. NoNoNoNoNo… I didn't wanna change. I couldn't change. What if Colin was somewhere nearby watching? He would think I was a freak! He would never talk to me again!

I could hear someone above me talking but before I could register who it was a screamed and writhed around in agony. My head felt ready to explode. The pain slowly subsided, but only a little. I started whimpering. I knew it would be easier to let go, but I didn't want to shift yet.

"Jay" I whimpered

"Hey, I'm right here. Just let go Callie. Then there'll be no more pain, ok? Just let go now, your outside, its ok."

"No.."

"Shh, its ok Callie, just let go"

Jay:

I was trying to get Callie to just let go and shift. I didn't understand why she wouldn't just give in. I was trying to coax her into shifting when pretty boy decided to remind me of his presence.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something? Seriously!"

"She doesn't need and ambulance, she needs to shift!" I said irritably.

Cole:

I didn't understand anything. What was happening? Why wouldn't this jack ass Callie was always with just call for help? He was making her suffer! I was about to tell him that when I heard Callie whisper "I'm sorry" I was about to ask what she was sorry for…but then she wasn't there to ask… and I could no longer speak…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Callie:

As I shifted I was trying to remember. I couldn't forget. I couldn't go a whole winter without my memories. Especially not this year.

I was reciting everything to myself over and over again:

I'm Callie Brisbane

I'm 16

Jay Everdeen is my best friend.

Colin is a cute guy I met that might like me

I'm Callie Brisbane

I'm 16

Jay is my best friend

Colin is a cute guy I met that might like me

I'm Callie

16

Jay's a friend

Colin is a guy that might like me

I'm Callie

Jay

Colin likes me?

Callie

Jay

Colin

Callie

…

I looked up and saw 2 humans staring at me. The one looked completely fine as if it was normal to be standing 2ft away from a wolf, while the other looked like he was in shock. I took a step back and growled. The frightened one jumped while the other one just smiled. What the Hell? They weren't really scared, they should have been though! I snarled at them then ran off. I had to go find my pack…

Colin:

"What the hell just happened?" I screamed at Jay.

"What just happened here" he pointed at the woods where… Callie?... had just been. "Must NEVER be told to Anyone! Understand? You can't tell your mom, your dad, or even you're damn Diary. Got it pretty boy?!"

"How about you explain to me what just happened and then I'll decide whether or not I'll tell someone" normally I woulda thought twice about going off on this dude but right now I needed some answers. The girl I might like just turned into a wolf for God's sake!

He looked at me for a minute then said "You wanna tell? Go ahead. Go tell and watch them hunt down and kill every wolf in these woods… *Including* Callie!"

I looked at him I didn't know what to do anymore. But I knew that no matter what I did do, it could Not result in killing Callie. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Please..?" I whispered

He just looked at me. I could see him waging a war inside on what to tell me. Finally he said "Look, keep it to yourself and I'm sure that when Callie shifts back next summer she'll tell you everything... If she still remembers you that is"  
I was stunned. I didn't know what to say at first...

"What do you mean IF she remembers me? And what do you mean she won't shift back till next summer?!"

"We are wolves when it's cold, so like late fall to early spring and when it's warm out were humans. That's why we'll shift back a couple of times during winter. But not for long. And when you're a wolf you don't have your human memories. So when she just shifted she had no idea who either of us were. Get it?"

"Ya…"

He went to walk away but he turned back one last time and said "Oh, and it'd be better for the both of you if next summer you just stay away from her!" I knew he was saying that because he liked her though. I mean that much was pretty obvious. But what wasn't as obvious was what the hell I was gonna do now.

Jay:

This Colin guy just needed to stay the Hell away from Callie. I was meant for her, not him! I was a wolf like her, I knew what it felt like to shift, I knew what it was like to wish you were human. Not him! He was just some clueless coffee guy.

I had to go find Callie

I ran into the woods, far enough so that Colin couldn't see me. I took off all my clothes, shifted, and ran after her scent.

I know I should tell her how I feel. Maybe then she'd forget about that damn pretty boy. But I couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same?

By the angel, why is it so damn hard to read women?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Colin:

It's been 3 months.

Its December now.

I'm going insane not seeing Callie.

I keep wandering through the woods hoping ill see her... But I never do.

It's supposed to get warm next month though. Like realllyy warm. I'm hoping she'll shift and I'll be able to see her. But I don't even know where I would look.

I just hope that if I don't see her this winter, she'll still remember me when summer comes, and we'll be able to talk.

Callie:

I wake up early.

The rest of the pack is still asleep.

It's warm outside. It feels like summer.

There's even birds chirping and everything.

It's so beautiful outside. I decide to go for a walk. I figured I'd stay close to the pack's house in case it gets warm enough for us to shift. You see, the whole pack has this house that the alpha takes care of, that we all live in as humans. It's packed with food and clothing and anything we may need. But we live there because after we've shifted we can no longer remain with our family. So the stories are usually about how some kid ran away over the winter and no one's been able to find them. Eventually they give up looking and we can go outside as a human. As long as you're not in your original city of course.

I stop in a clearing near the house that's full of sun and decide to lay down.

…

I woke up in my human form with someone carrying me.

I looked up to see Jay.

Thank God it was just him and not some other random human who found me lying in the woods naked.

He looked down and saw I was awake. He smiled and said "Hey Cal". He's always called me that, ever since we were little, unless of course were being serious. Which in that case it's Callie or, when it comes to extremities, Callie Noel. Which he knows I hate.

I realize then that I never said hi back. So I smile up at him and say "Hey Jay. What time is it by the way?"

"Almost noon. Hey while it's still warm out wanna go grab some coffee? After you take a shower and put clothes on of course"

I smacked him but then I laughed and said "sure".

Jay:

God, I was such a dumb ass! Why the Hell did I mention getting coffee?! I wanted her to hang with me, not drool over some damn pretty boy! I decided that tonight when we got back I would tell her how I feel, or try to at least. There's been so many times in that past where I've wanted to tell her. But I always clam up.

But tonight we would be the only 2 members of the pack here…hopefully. So if I end up not being able to tell her, then I can Show her how I feel…

Colin:

Thinking about Callie 24/7 is driving me insane! So I decided to try and find someone who can take my mind off of her until she shifts back. I mean, I have all winter right? So I decided to start going out with this girl at school, Maria. She's so cool, and nice, and pretty… but she's not Callie. But she's not supposed to be. She's just supposed to keep my mind of Callie, which she does a pretty good job at.

I'm at work when I see Maria walk in. We've been going out for a week now.

"Hey boss, mind if I take my lunch break early?" I yell to the back

He looks around a minute then calls back "Were not busy right now, so go ahead"

"Thanks!" I yell, then go find a booth to sit in with Maria.

As were sitting there talking I see someone walk in. She looks just like Callie, but she can't be, Callie's a wolf right now! But when I see Jay walk in behind her I know I'm not imagining things. But that's when I realize, I'm screwed! She can't see me with Maria! She'll think we're going out and then she won't talk to me. Shit! I nonchalantly watch her while talking to Maria, she doesn't seem to notice me but I can see her trying to discreetly look for me behind the counter.

By the angel I wish I could be up there talking to her, but I can't just ditch Maria.

I see her order her coffee than her and Jay stand there talking. She starts laughing and I can't help but wish I was the one making her laugh like that. Her smile is so beautiful! Everything about her is beautiful.

As she's paying for her coffee she turns and sees me right as I kiss Maria goodbye. She just looks at me for a minute. I can't tell what her expression is. Jay grabs the coffee and goes to sit down but she stops him and whispers something in his ear. He looks slightly confused.

Jay:

I went to sit down in our usual spot but then Callie stopped me and said "Uh, can we drink our coffee somewhere else? Like outside or another building or something?" she wouldn't even look at me

"But we always sit in the same spot when get coffee Callie"

"Ya, I know, but can't we do something different today? Please?"

"Let me guess, its cause your damn human isn't here right?"

"Actually, the problem is that he IS here. But I honestly don't wanna sit here and watch him make out with another girl…." At first I didn't understand.

Colin:

He looked at Callie like he was confused for a second, but then his head snapped up and it didn't take him long to find me. He scowled at me and I swear if Callie wasn't there he woulda beat my ass.

I swear, that dude is scary as fuck! I don't know how Callie manages to be around him 24/7.

Jay:

I was ready to beat the shit out of him for hurting Callie like that. But I couldn't. I was a wolf so I had extra strength. One hit and he would be down for the count, but I couldn't draw attention like that.

Callie:

I was so stupid. I can't believe I actually managed to think he would like me. I was a damn wolf for god's sake!

As Jay and I were walking out of the coffee shop I heard someone come up behind me and yell my name, but I just kept walking. I knew it was Colin. But I couldn't talk to him at the moment.

"Callie wait!" he yelled, and then I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"What!" I snapped

Colin:

I didn't even know what to say to her. I don't blame her for hating me. I was a douche. I should have never went out with Maria.

She huffed and started walking away and I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Callie please, it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

She looked at me for a second before responding "You don't need to explain to me Colin. You're a human, and I'm… less so... you shouldn't even worry about me. You deserve someone so much better anyways... someone normal… and Human. So, uh, bye I guess." and with that she walked away. I didn't even know what to say to that. I didn't want someone "normal"… I wanted Her!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jay:

I knew I shouldn't be but I was honestly happy that Colin had screwed up like that. Don't get me wrong, I was super pissed that he hurt Callie like that, but now I had a chance of telling her how I really felt.

And I planned on doing exactly that tonight. I just had to make sure I picked the Perfect moment.

Colin:

I didn't go back to work after that. I couldn't. I didn't want people asking questions like 'why did you run out like that?' 'why do you look so upset?' what happened?' or anything like that. I didn't want people to ask questions I couldn't answer. I mean, what would I even say to them? Oh, I ran out to chase down this girl I really like even though I have a girlfriend and all I know about her is her name and that she's a wolf. Or how about I look upset because the girl I like just basically told me there was no chance of us working because she's a wolf and I'm not. And that answer actually works for what happened too. I didn't want to just give up on Callie, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't even know where she may live! By the angel this was bound to be difficult. It would be so much easier if she was just a human… but would I still be so attracted to her if she was? And was I willing to turn into a wolf for a girl I didn't know and a relationship that may never happen?

Callie:

After what happened with Colin, Jay and I decided to just walk home. When we got there I turned the radio up all the way and just laid down on the couch. Jay walked over and just stood there staring at me for a minute.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" I asked. But then he got this mischievous grin on his face.

"What's that look for Jay…?" and before I could even resist or register what was going on I was over his shoulder and he was carrying me into my bedroom. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't, so I gave in and started laughing.

He threw me on the bed then laid down with me and pulled me to him like he used to when we were younger and I was afraid of thunder storms.

We sat there in silence for a moment. Neither of us knew what to say but that was ok because with me and Jay silence isn't awkward like it is for most people.

Finally Jay put his mouth next to my ear and whispered "Are you ok Callie?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"No Callie. The truth."

"I'm fine Jay."

"Fine, then how do you Feel right now?"

I had to laugh at that. He was so protective but in a good way, and I loved it. "I feel fine Jay, really. I mean it kind of sucks being forced to sacrifice things for a life you never wanted, but I'm fine."

"Callie..." he barely even said it. At first I wasn't sure if I had just imagined it, but the raw pain behind the words were so real that there was no way I could have conjured that up myself.

"Jay, I didn't mean it like that, honestly". God I felt horrible, I hadn't really meant for it to come out that way.

"But you meant it Callie..." I had to look up in his face. I had to see what he was feeling. But I immediately wished I hadn't. The pain he was feeling was written all over his face. He didn't even try to mask his emotions like he usually does. He looked at me for a second but then turned and went to get up. I couldn't let him go now. If I let him walk away now I didn't know what would happen. So I grabbed him before he could stand up.

"Jay, please don't go. I didn't mean it like that. I swear"

He looked at me for a second. I swear, it was just a second. But in that short amount of time his eyes went from hurt to pure rage. I pulled my arm back as if he had shocked me. He had never looked so mad before, and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Do you even think about what your life would be like if I HADNT bit you Callie? Cause it probably would have been a helluva lot worse! Don't you understand that?! Your parents were drug addicts for god's sake! They were NEVER home, they were NEVER concerned about you! They didn't even care about each other, they only used each other as resources for all the new shit that came out and was banned! They even slept with different people! And no matter what you choose to say Callie we both know damn well you're not a fucking virgin! And ya know what? They probably never even noticed that their damn daughter was missing!"

I didn't even know what to say, but I could feel the tears coming and the rage building. Jay knew I was about to go off, he knew he went too far. We both knew what had happened in that home, and we had both swore to never speak of it. He just crossed the line with that and we both knew we were in for one long night full of yelling.

He looked at me for a sec, he knew damn well that he stepped way over the line.

"Callie, I'm sorry, I…

"Don't, I am so sick of your shit Jay. You act like you can run my life and tell me what to do, when last I checked, you can't!"

"But..."

"And you are such a hypocrite too! You sit there and act like I should love this life when we both know how much you hate it! You never wanted this either Jay! So don't sit there and act like it's the best damn thing in the world!"

"But ya know what Callie? I've accepted it! You're right, I didn't want this life! But then I realized that I am damn privileged to have it! And so are you!"

"How the Hell am I privileged to have this life Jay?! Tell me, what part of this life makes me privileged at all?"

"You're. Free.! Don't you understand that?!"

"How am I free? Nothing about this life is free Jay! Being free is when you're a human and you can choose where to live, choose who you want to be with, choose what you want to be. Choose. They have a CHOICE in their life! Something I will NEVER have! I am forced to make sacrifices humans don't have to, I am Forced to stay with the pack because without it I'll probably die and I'm FORCED to turn into a damn wolf Every. Fucking. Winter. NOTHING about this life will ever even come close to being a free life!" while talking I had gotten closer and closer and by now we were face to face "Because being free, means having a choice Jay. And that was taken away from me a long damn time ago!"

"You are such a bitch!" and with that I felt a slap across my face. Jay had called me a bitch… and hit me.

He hit me.

Jay, of all people, had hit me.

The one person I had ever thought was there for me.

Jay:

Oh. My. God.

I just hit Callie.

I never meant to do that!

She was just in my face and yelling at me.

I didn't mean to hit her, I would never purposely hurt Callie!

I looked at her. She was looking to the side, holding her face. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I never meant to hurt her.

"Callie…" I whispered.

She started shaking her head. Then she looked at me.

"Don't. Just don't. I'm done"

"Callie, what do you mean you're done?"

"Exactly that Jay. I'm done. I'm done with You. You are such a fucking bitch! Ahh!" I screamed in frustration. I was so damn irritated right now. "I can't stand you!"

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say to that. I shouldn't have went over the line like that. I screwed up. Big time. I slowly walked out of the room just watching her. Hoping she would stop me. Give me one more chance even though I didn't deserve it. But she never did... I ran out of the house, jumped off the porch, and shifted midair. I took off through the woods. There was only one way to keep me from hurting her again….

Callie:

After Jay left I just curled up in a corner and cried. The one person who I thought would always be there for me had just left. I didn't mean to go off on him like that. But he knew how defensive I got about my past life.

No matter what I said though, I never thought he would hit me.

Never in a million years did I think Jay would have hit me…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Callie:

I haven't seen Jay since our argument. Not in wolf or human form. And I've been both about 50/50. This winter has been surprisingly nice. He's still here. I know it. As a wolf I can sense him. But I can also sense enough to know that he's purposely keeping his distance from me.

I tried to follow his scent the one time in order to talk to him but when he was desperate enough to run into a crowded street just to get away from, I got the hint.

I didn't want to lose Jay.

We had been friends since basically the beginning.

We both said some things we shouldn't have that night, but I still missed him. I mean, he was my only friend for God's sake. He was the one who helped me get through those first devastating weeks of shifting. He was the one who use to help me sleep through the night when I was afraid of thunderstorms. He was the one who helped me get over the fact that I had to leave my family, and realize how much better I was without them anyways.

I couldn't just keep moping around waiting for Jay, because it was pretty obvious he wasn't gonna come back to the pack house. I mean it was mid-May now. I've been sitting in the pack house by myself since sometime in April. I know he's shifted already. Were the 2 newest wolves so we shift as soon as it gets slightly nice outside.

I was sick of cooping myself up in the house, so I decided to go for a walk.

I didn't even know where I was going. I was looking down the whole time, not even paying attention to my surroundings, just thinking. I had my headphones in on full blast so that I couldn't hear anyone. Not that anyone would be talking to me anyways. I didn't go to school around here, so there was no one to recognize me. I was in the middle of listening to one of my favorite songs, _Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold, _when someone bumped into me, knocking me to the ground.

I heard someone say "shit", but I wasn't listening to them. I was too busy trying to figure out if my ankle was broken or not. Even if it was, it would heal within about 30minutes. One of the verrryyy few upsides to being a wolf.

"Callie? Is that you?" I heard someone ask hesitantly.

I looked over to see Colin on the ground next to me holding a damn skateboard that seemed to have broken my ankle.

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to yell at him but… I couldn't…

He looked amazing. Beautiful.

His hair had grown out since last time I saw him… last time I saw him… I didn't even want to think about that. I hated the image of him making out with some other girl. But I couldn't even think about that too long. His hair went to right above his eyes now, and his eyes were so bright and blue in the sun that they were practically mesmerizing. Once you looked at them you didn't wanna look away.

But he was the one to look away first.

I felt ridiculous for staring at him.

I got up slowly, testing how much weight I could put on my ankle. He turned and saw me trying not to step on my ankle.

"Shit, Callie, are you ok? I didn't mean to do that, really! I was coming around the corner and I didn't see you there."

"Ya, you didn't see me at the coffee shop either…"

"...wha…I…"

"Never mind, forget it, I'm fine." I went to walk away but before I could he said "Callie, honestly, that wasn't what it looked like and you have every right to be mad at me but please, just please give me a chance to explain. Or can we just talk or something? Please?" by the end he was practically whispering.

I didn't know what to say to him. Did I really want to talk? But at the same time did I really want to ignore him forever?

"You keep saying it's not what it looks like, but it looked like you were going out with that chick... so what was really going on then?"

After I said that he looked away from me. He looked like he didn't even know how to answer when finally he whispered "It's complicated Callie"

"No Colin, it's not. You were going out with her or you weren't. What about that is complicated?"

He looked like he was waging a war inside. Debating how much he should tell of the truth or if he should just lie completely.

"I... well… I mean… By the angel, why is it so damn hard to talk to you?! Look, I was going insane not talking to you Callie. I wanted to see you so badly but you weren't supposed to shift back until summer and so I needed something… or someone… to keep my mind off of you. And that's what she was for. A distraction. But now I see I was just being a total douche. And before you ask I already broke up with her… uh, just so you knew or whatever…"

That was the last thing I ever expected him to say. I was totally dumbfounded. I had no idea how I was supposed to reply to that. He looked at me but when he realized I wasn't going to reply he went to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, he turned around, obviously surprised.

"I… well… umm" I had no idea what I wanted to say. Finally I took a deep breath and said "do you wanna, umm, do something maybe…?"

He grinned and said "definitely".

Jay:

I tried rewriting the letter over and over again, but I could never find the right words to use. I always made it too long, or to short or it would sound too bland or too emotional. By the angel, even trying to write a letter to her was difficult. I tried to start a new letter. I would just say exactly what I need to say. Nothing more. Nothing less. Easy right?... wrong…

_Dear Callie,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I went off on you about your family, I know how you feel about that. I'm sorry I ever turned you. I'm sorry I took away all your freedom. I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt. If I had maybe you wouldn't have gotten so caught up with Colin and maybe he wouldn't have hurt you. Maybe I wouldn't be writing this right now, and maybe I wouldn't have to leave._

_I love you Callie, and I'm sorry,_

_Jay_

I couldn't write that. She couldn't know how I really felt. If she felt the same then she would try to come after me. But if she didn't feel that way then when I come back our friendship will be super awkward and it won't be the same carefree, fun thing it used to be.

…used to be... it's not even that way now. I ruined that. Just like I ruined her life. I might have saved her from abusive drug addicted parents, but she was right. I didn't give her a choice. 'Cause if I had I'm sure she wouldn't have chosen either of these lives.

I couldn't write a letter. It would never come out right. I was just gonna have to go and hope she understood. Maybe Sam would explain, I've been talking to him. I just hoped she wouldn't totally hate me. But then again, maybe hating me would help.

God, if I keep procrastinating like this she's gonna come home. And if I can't handle writing a goodbye letter to her, there's no way I'll be able to handle a face to face confrontation.

So this was it then...

I didn't want to leave, but it was the only way to make sure I didn't hurt her again. And it was the only way to stop hurting myself. I kept chasing after her when it was obvious I was never gonna be able to catch her, and I couldn't stand watching her chase after some other guy.

I swear, if Colin hurts her any more than he already has I'll beat his ass. Or turn his sorry ass into a wolf too. Guess it'll depend on the season…

And with that thought in mind… I was out the window and gone

For now…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Colin:

Yesterday was the best day ever. After Callie forgave me we hung out all day and it was amazing. I swear, I would do anything to make that smile stay on her face 24/7, and I loved being able to be the one who made her laugh like Jay always does.

I was actually surprised that Jay wasn't walking around with her yesterday. There like always together and it's obvious he likes her. I have to wonder if Callie feels the same way though.

Does she know how I feel about her? Should I tell her I like her? I mean, what if she likes Jay. Or what if she likes both of us like in those movies where she can't pick which guy she wants… Damn that would suck. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel then to make sure I get it out before Jay does. It's not a race though. I mean she'll pick whichever one of us she actually likes. But she likes Me right? But what if she Does like Jay? They have known each other forever and are super close… by the angel I was going insane.

I would just tell her how I felt next time I saw her.

But when was that gonna be?! I didn't have a number I could call her on, I didn't know where she lived, and I still don't know how this damn wolf thing works! I mean she's a human today but what if she's shifts tomorrow?

God I hope I see her soon. Not seeing her is gonna drive me crazy.

It's Friday and I highly doubt we were gonna run into each other again…

This was bound to be a long weekend…

Callie:

After Colin and I hung out Thursday I started having these really weird dreams that left me questioning who it was I really like. I would start off having these super romantic and sweet dreams about Colin but half way through it would become Jay that I was with.

Saturday was different though. I automatically started off dreaming of Jay, but it quickly turned bad. We started off laying in my bed just holding each other. We were fully dressed so I was able to quickly decipher that nothing had happened, but it was weird, I could have sworn I had been in this same position before but yet I hadn't. It seemed so familiar yet so different.

I saw an image before me, and then I knew why it seemed so familiar. We were in the same position, wearing the same clothes, and everything as the last day I had seen Jay.

I saw us fighting.

All the emotions in our eyes.

The anger.

I could feel the tension.

….but worst of all, I saw the look on Jay's face when I told him I was done with him.

I hadn't realized I'd hurt him so badly. I had never meant to do that. I was just mad. He went over the line and then he hit me, I wasn't actually done with him. I loved him. He was my best friend.

….was that why I hadn't seen him since? Had he purposely not come back? Had he taken me seriously? We had never been mad at each other, or been apart, for this long. But the sad part was that I hadn't even realized he was gone.

How could I not have noticed that?!

I was so obsessed with Collin that I hadn't even realized that I hadn't seen Jay in 7days. I was such an ass. No wonder he hadn't come back. I had went off on him and then didn't even realize that he had left.

I had to find out where Jay was so I could apologize and he would come back home, hopefully. If I were him I wouldn't come back, I just had to hope that he would forgive me.

I ran out of the house, shifted, and took off to find Sam, our pack leader. As soon as I walked into the clearing where he was he immediately shook his head and said no. Damn. I forgot that the alphas could read our minds. He already knew why I was here and he had already known that I was coming to see him.

"Sam please. I really need to talk to Jay. Just tell me where he is" I begged.

"I can't Callie. He asked me not to."

"I'm different and you know it Sam. Even though he told you not to tell anyone doesn't mean I can't know. You know he would be ok with me knowing where he was"

"He told me not to tell anyone. INCLUDING you. He doesn't want you with him Callie. He left for a reason."

I couldn't believe it. Jay actually told Sam he didn't want me with him. I had seriously screwed up this time….and I couldn't fix it.

Jay:

I didn't know what day it was anymore.

I didn't care.

After Sam gave me permission to leave the pack and swore he wouldn't tell Callie where I was, I ran.

I kept going until I finally had to stop because exhaustion took over. I've been running from city to city. A different one every night.

I don't even know exactly where I am.

All I know is that I passed the Canadian border about 2 days ago.

Sam told me I could come back whenever I needed. But I wasn't sure if I ever would.

I couldn't risk hurting Callie anymore. Even if it killed me not seeing her.

Had she even noticed I was gone?

Had she even tried getting information out of Sam?

….did she even care?

It didn't matter.

She was past me now.

I couldn't keep letting her take up all of my thoughts.

I had to get her off mind.

And I knew exactly how to do that...

Callie never liked when I drank, but she wasn't here to stop me.

I found a nice hotel for that night and started researching the local bars and night clubs. I finally found a night club called the Inferno.

When looking at the pictures it looked perfect. There was a huge dance floor taking up most of the floor. A nice size bar was on the right side of the room. On the left side was a door leading to a hallway with plenty of private rooms. And above the whole thing was a bunch of catwalks so you could stand and observe everything.

Perfect.

That night I left the hotel room with plenty of cash and wearing a nice suit.

When I arrived at The Inferno at 10 the music was already pulsing and there was a line going around the block. You couldn't see the lights from outside. They had the windows blacked out in order to keep it dark inside. I liked that.

You could tell what kind of place this was, and what happens here, just by the people outside. It was freezing out here, probably around zero degrees, and yet the girls looked as if they were ready to get fucked right then and there. For the females, there was no such thing as jeans, or even leggings. There were miniskirts by themselves and with fishnets. Or for some girls Just fishnets. When it came to shirts, half of them weren't even wearing one. Most were wearing a lacy bra, while few others were wearing crop-tops, and even less were wearing really tight spaghetti strap tank tops.

By standing in line it would probably take me about 2 hours or more to get in. Fortunately, I knew how to get in without waiting. All you needed was good looks and to act like you owned the place and knew what you were doing.

I walked up to the door with my head up, chest out, and hat low. The guy studied me for a minute, but then let me in without a word.

Wow. I can't believe that actually worked. I expected at least a little bit of a confrontation, but rather, all I got was a couple of moans from the people behind me. And quite frankly, I couldn't even tell if the moans were directed towards me or other activities going on back there.

The first couple of seconds after you walked in were overwhelming. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything until your eyes adjusted. The smell of cheap perfume and sweat mixed together made an awful smell to walk into and the music was so much louder inside. For the first couple of seconds, between the smells and noise, it felt like my head was going to explode.

I had to stand there, right inside the doorway, for a moment or two in order to regain my composure.

Once I could see, and was certain I wasn't going to throw up from all the wretched smells, I walked down the black corridor leading into the heart of the Inferno. When I got down there it was hard to stop staring at everything. There was a heavy layer of fog over everything and it was pitch black except for the laser lights going off every which way.

Nobody was just standing there. Everyone was doing Something. Most were on the dance floor, grinding and sloshing their drinks everywhere. The rest that were actually in This room were flirting and getting drunk at the bar. And there was no way of knowing how many were back in the private rooms.

I needed to be heavily drunk before there was any way I was getting on that dance floor. And that seemed to be the only place where there were girls interesting enough to get my mind off of Callie. So with that in mind I walked over to the bar, ordered myself a glass of Black Velvet on the rocks, and set off for the catwalks, which seemed to be the only place in here that wasn't full of people. Black Velvet Whiskey actually tasted so much better with a pop such as Gingerale of Sprite, but having it by itself would intoxicate me enough to clear my thoughts much faster.

While standing there watching everything going on, trying to find the perfect person to take my mind off of everything, there was one girl in particular that caught my attention. She was standing against a wall, almost fully covered in shadows. But she wasn't dressed like the others. She was wearing tight black jeans and a tight V-neck black sweater. Ya, her clothes were tight, but what was different was that she wasn't showing so much damn skin. She had long flowing black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to look right through you.

But what really caught my attention is that she had her eyes trained on me. She had noticed me when no one else had and before I had even seen her. We sat there for a while just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly she turned and walked off. Just as quickly as I had noticed her she had vanished. I searched the crowds trying to find her again. I didn't think it could be that hard since she wasn't dressed like anyone else but no matter how hard I looked she wasn't there. It's as if I had imagined her.

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me say "Looking for me?"

I spun around shocked. How had she ended up behind me? I should have been able to smell or even hear her approaching because of my wolf senses. But I hadn't.

I stared at her for a moment. I was too stunned to say anything.

She must have noticed because she grinned and said "I'll take that as a yes."

When she realized I wasn't going to respond she took a step forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Oksana" she said.

I took her hand without saying my name.

"So if the party's down there then why are you up here?" she had a very slight British accent. As if she was born in the UK but had moved here at a young age. But other than her accent, there was something off about her. Although I couldn't quite tell what.

"Just…observing" I replied.

She looked at me curiously. "Observing…hmph…observing what exactly? Which slut to take in the back next?"

She said it quite bitterly, so it took me a moment to find the humor in her eyes.

"Ya..." I grinned "something like that"

She smiled and said "We'll here I am. Whenever you're ready come and get me… if you can find me"

With that she winked, spun on her heel, and walked down the rusty iron stairs. Almost as soon as she hit the floor she had once again vanished into the crowd.

She was right though. Nothing was going to happen if I just stayed up here all night. So I downed the rest of my drink and followed her footsteps down the stairs. Though once I was back on the floor I had not the slightest clue as to where she had gone. So instead of trying to find her I went to the bar to refill my drink. Once I had my drink in hand I sat at a barstool and turned towards the dance floor. When I turned I noticed her. Oksana was standing right across the room, on the other side of the dance floor, watching me. She had a playful smile on her face and beckoned me over with her finger. I laughed and started towards the dance floor. As she started walking towards the middle of the floor it was as though she had _everyone's_ attention. Everyone parted for her. It was like she controlled the whole room…when she actually chose to be seen. Anyone with even the slightest of views turned to stare as she walked by.

Yet she noticed none of them. She kept her eyes on mine the whole way until we met.

She wasn't like other girls. There was something so different about her. She walked with such grace and elegance. And she had everyone's attention without trying. Most girls had to actually work in order to get a couple of people's eyes to travel towards them.

There was something so familiar about her though. The way she walked and held herself. All of her grace and elegance. The way she looked at one thing, and yet you could tell she was also studying her surroundings…and that's when I understood.

I took a step back and she looked at me curiously.

How could I not of noticed? Was I that fucking oblivious to everything around me? I looked at her shocked and she smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out Jay. I thought they said you were the best in your pack... Guess they were wrong"

"How did you know my name? And whose 'They'?"

She laughed bitterly, "You really aren't that bright are you? Maybe we should go somewhere private to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Awww, is Jay scared of the big bad wolf?" she cooed.

A couple people nearby laughed. If only they knew that she wasn't joking.

"Fine, suit yourself. One day soon you'll be wishing you had talked to me though."

She brushed by me, heading towards the door.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Should I be intimidated by that?" I called after her.

She turned and studied me for a minute.

"No, not a threat. Not by any means…it was a guarantee" and with that she was gone.


End file.
